mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Here's how it is ...
Reread or catch up on the adventures of the crew and passengers of the Lunar Veil. The posts archive here are in (the best of my abilities) put into chronological order so there may be variation from here to the OW Board. # Welcome Aboard the Lunar Veil. Behave or Be Jettisoned. # I might be a hard worker, you never know. # A Start # A Job # We Got Ourselves a Mechanic, Some Rats, and Where's That Deck Hand? # First test # I was made for this job # Best stock up on aspirin while you're at it # In the Belly of the Beast # Start Working # Well, well, Keller # A Deckhand always gets the job done # Settling in # Gao Ghun # Prepare to take off # Preperations # Let's put this bird out to sea # Movement # To The Black # Running Hot # Keep Moving # Never a dull moment, unless talking to Rosetta Higgins # Give that Deckhand a raise or a break # Waiting Game # Eat your heart out, Bobby Flay # Frying Pans and Fires # Opportunity knocks # The Waiting Room # Skipping Dinner # Jacy Plays Dress up for a Space Walk # Not yet ... # Spacewalk prep # For the Food # Let's get spaced! # Explorers / Congratulations, it's a girl # Patiently # Riding the Edge # Survivor? Survivors # Strange # Anticipation # Stumbling in the Dark # Girl Down # Survivor? Survivor got a gun! # Yao Nu! # Captain in trouble # Against The Wall # Jacy in a chariot - To the rescue # Galley Rats (Back on the El-Vee) # Knee Deep in Clover # Your drugs work quick # Help? # Saving Jacy # Which of us is in need of Rescue? # Stick 'em with a fork ... # Stand Off? # great another one # Coming Out # Sometimes it's easier just to submit # Bad Bargain # The not-so-long way home # We don't take kindly to thieves # Patiently (Same name different post) # Dreaming of something warm ... # Home Again, Home Again # How did we survive # Here's....Jacy! # Trapped? # Bound up # Down Time # Angel in the Medbay # Passing The Time # Shenanigans # The ship is overrun! # All zipped up # Comfortably Numb # Back Home # Make room # Idle Talk # No luck at all # Awkward # Quick wrap up For Thomas # Rough Night # Warming up. Slightly. # Helping Deck Hand # An offer you shouldn't refuse # Supplies maybe? # Mental Prep # Touch Down; Lunar Veil! # To Infinity... and Beyond! # First Day On The Job # Business Interruptus # Better Late Than Never # All play and no work, all work and no play # Eyes open mouth shut # There's no illegal activity happening over here Officer. # The Second Opinion # Can You Keep A Secret? # The Bakening # Work before Play? # Confidental... # I hope you have stronger drugs than that in your big black bag. # Second Hand Tech # "A Little Learning is a Dangerous Thing" # Point Taken # "A Picture is Worth..." # Jacy's Shadow # I told you so # No love from Lady Luck # On The Spot # Another fight? # You're Hired (Where's my standard NDA?) # Trouble Signs # Relocate? # Whoops # All work and no play, All play and no work # Innocent I swear! # Hot merch # The Distraction # Bye, Felicia... # Pimp My Grill # Archaic # Watching the Doc's dance # It's complicated # Unfinished business # Traveling back home # Give up the goods, Lady! # An Opportunity # I Spit in Your General Direction # Concerned? # Open Says me....? # Who's the Kid? # Trouble # Welp ... could be worse ... # Did you just take my drink? # Sobering Up # Taken # Timely # The Some -On-Yee is coming # I guess this is my life now # Bad things... # Dropping like Flies # Ships Defense # Instincts to help # Nothing to see here, move along # Med Bay is filling up fast # Enter the Son-On-Yee # That Didn't Hurt? # Assistant # Simple Needs # Situation # Lull # Super Smooth # Always Down, but Never Out # Laundry # Stable for Now # Taking the big one # Guilt Trip # Jacy's Got a Gun # A blade returned # Now it's a brawl # Deep Thought # Rooster Fury # Jacy's Got an Iron Stick # Swing and a Miss # Twit in trouble # In For a Penny # Interlude # Save you one next time # The Bakening one and a half, escape from Persephone # To the black # I'll say it While I can still Speak # Useless? # Still got a job to do # Back to work # Last call, all ashore who's going ashore. # The Way Up # Obedience/patience # Debriefing # Introduction # I'm awake! # Room and Board # Wait ... did I hear you wrong? # Steel Cage Match # Prelude To Surgery # Three's a Crowd # Patience With Patients # Oatmeal # Be that way! # Why Yes We Do # Counteraction # Helpful # Setting up shop # Hack and Slash under Full Burn # Back in the Verse # Blown Off # Setting up shop pt. 2 # Whats your role here? # Setting up shop pt. 2.2 # Going Through The Motions # I am Dimitri # The Cake is a LIE! # The Cake is there...? # Whats in the box! # The box is a lie # Back to work (Same name different post) # Which one of y'all is rabbiting? # Haddies Haul # Getting Started...Maybe # I'm not a Junkie, I swear! # Long story # "What's Said in Surgery..." # Everyone Leaves # Curling Up With A Book # Clue - The Firefly edition # Teef # This OR Ain't Big Enough... # As instructed yet again # Plying the Trade # Some advice friend # Learning opportunity # Clue - The Firefly edition pt2 # Innocent (Well sort of) # Hey Alright! More Drugs! # Oral Performance # Medical title # Evacuating of stores # Not my table # Clue - The Firefly edition pt3 # Getting Acquainted # Chef # Caught with your box up # Fess up # Not a problem # There's got to be an easier way # That guy! # French Onion # Don't make me turn this ship around # Skellies ... we all got 'em # Pandora # World of trouble # Didn't Know There Was a Floor Show on This Boat... # All hell # Well Lā shǐ # Dick in a Box # Four corners # Rock and a Hard Place # Box or Dimitri # How to make a bad situation worse... # Didn't See That Coming... # She has a new name it's Shanky ... # Lashing Out... # Anxiety # These Things Do Happen # Soft ... # Child # The Fixer # Yes, ma'am # Does Nobody else Wear Comfy Sleepwear? # Mei-Mei # Smelling the Roses # Who's In Charge? # Back to work again # Following Orders # Wonderful Mess # Gratitude # Serving soup (part 2ish) # The Backup Doc... # Tape me up # Diagnosing Vas # One to many to the head # Enlightenment # Need a light # Crimson and Clove # Serving soup (part 3) # Running Up the Chain... #Touch Down #What the .... #Miracle #Offboarding a Fed #Happy Landing #Home #Santos #Mad Face #Does this count as a Mission?! #A new life #New supply List #But first, this #We can only ditch one of the Drunks #Day 1 Afternoon - If there ever was a time #Heaven Sent #A Little Advertisement #Small victory #Day 1 Evening - Cuts Both Ways #Day 1 Afternoon - An offer #Day 1 Afternoon - The Preacher & The Pilot #Day 1 Afternoon - Deals with 'Dad' #Day 1 Afternoon - An Offer - but you can refuse #Day 1 Afternoon - Daddy Keller is the Boss #Day 1 Afternoon - It's like Christmas for Devron #Day 1 Evening - I Dreamed of Santo (Pt 1) #Day 1 Evening - I Dreamed of Santo (Pt 2) #Day 1 Afternoon - Before you go, jiǔguǐ #Day 1 Afternoon - 2 #Day 1 Afternoon - An offer I can't refuse #Day 1 Afternoon - I understand #Day 1 Afternoon - Guess who's coming to dinner #Day 1 Evening - Trigger warning #Day 1 Afternoon - Click #Day 1 - later afternoon #Day 1 Evening - Stuff and Things? #Day 1: evening "morning" #Day 1: evening/ guys #Day 1 Evening - Keep up! #Day 1: Later Afternoon - Preacher & Pilot - Back on Board #Day 1 Evening - Are You Looking at my Stuff and Things #Day 1 Evening - Bobbles #Day 1 evening - trip #Day 1 Evening - I'll Tell You Mine if You Tell Me Yours #Who is Old Joe? #Day 1 Evening - Finally supplies #Day 1 evening - ready to go #Day 1: Afternoon - I don't know Buddah from Gouda, but welcome aboard. #Day 1 Evening - What are the chances? #Day 1: Afternoon - Oh Captain, my Captain #Day 1 evening - lol no #Day 1 Evening - Agenda? #Day 1 Evening - The Night is Young #Day 1 evening - Life story #Day 1 Evening - What was #Day 1 Late Afternoon/Evening - Keller, Lyen, Devron, Riley, Henry #Day 1 evening - further explanation #Day 1 Evening - What was May Be Again #Don't Go Empty Handed #Day 1 Evening - Well ain't that a slap to the face! #Day 1 Evening - "Just a Whore" #Riley and the Three Jewels #Day 1 evening- coincidences #Day 1 Afternoon: End of month Kvas #Day 1 Evening - Little Trouble in Big Santo #Day 1 - evening, onboard - Medic? #Day 1 Evening - You Can Never Be Too Secure #A Sight for Sore Eyes #Day 1 Evening - Lyen, Devron, Riley, Henry #Day 1: Evening---Easy on the eyes #Day 1 Evening - Running with scissors #Sorry to Interrupt - Day 1 evening.. #Day 1 Evening - "The Doctor is in" #Day 1 evening - Pass on the Doctor #Day 1 Evening - "Not-Tha-Doctah" #Disarming #Day 1 Late Evening - I fly the ship and I know things #Day 1 Evening - ((Reposting for RyJones)) #Day 1 Evening - Pair of Speed-bumps #Eyes North 'Doc' #My Hero #Day 1 Late Evening - Ribs, Ribbing, and Redemption #Thank ye #Day 1 Night - No Serenity in Santo #Day 1 Evening: The Opera #Day 1 nightish- Options... Or not. #A Spare Knife #Sophisticated Punk #Casual Sneaks #Day 1 Evening: The Opera from on High #Italian #Fast Finances #Day 1 Late Evening - Nightcap #Suspicions #Day 1 Late Evening - "Career Opportunities" #Negotiations #Day 1 Late Evening - Deal #Day 1 Late Evening - When the Curtain Closes #Day one, late evening - Fame #A love letter from far aways #Fermentation #Favors #Day 1 Late Evening - A Story to Tell #Day 1: Late Evening, I love a good war story #Day One Evening - Diva be Damned, Let's Get Drunk! #Day 1 Late Evening - Unification #Day one, late evening- Somber #Dram-o-rama #Day one Late evening - So much for sleep #Day 1: Very late evening #To Drink or Not to Drink #Shiny #Spill the Beans or Shed some Tears #Depressed #Day 1: Still very late evening #Spill the Rest of the Beans #Day 1: Late Evening - Tomorrows Orders #Depressed as in #Day 1 Overnight - Time is Tight #No Sympathy from this Devil #Day 1 Overnight - Coffee and Stew Please #A ticket to ride... #A hearty galley and a mystery stew #Day 1: Late Evening - Aside to Gill #Day 1: Late Evening - The Pain of Knowing #Seething #Day 2 - Last Night Turns Into Day #Day 2 Morning - Arrangements #Day 2: Coming Clean #Sour Sweet Memories #Day 2: Mid-Morning - The Hangover #Day 2 Morning - Some Head #Day 2 Morning - Repairs, COFFEE, and repairs. #Day 2: Taking care of business #Day 2: Mid-Morning - The Hangover Part II #Talking Shop - Part 1 #Talking Shop - Part 2 #Day 2, early morning: A doctor a Day #Day 2: 2 Hours to Take Off #T Minus 2 Hours - Beat the Clock #Doing what I'm supposed to! #Day 2: Early Morning - Give it a rest, Doc #Day 2, early morning: Responsibilities #Day 2: Morning - Freedom and Folly #Day 2 - Blast off, maybe? #Time to earn the roubles #Do your job! #That boy needs your help, Dorian! #Day 2 - T Minus 1 Hour - #Day 2 almost there...: Emergency #Day 2 - T Minus 1 Hour - Just One Question #It's an Intervention! #Day 2, almost gone: Spectacle #Day 2 - T Minus 1 Hour -I'm the good Cop right now ... #Day 2 - T Minus 1 Hour - "Here's How it Is" #So close...: A Family Doctor #This way please ... #Almost there...: Decisions #Luchnik #Um, actually... It's pronounced #Day 2 - T Minus 1 Hour - Alrighty Then... #Pizdets scientist #Shocked #Like Family #Lite conversation #The Consulting Physician #Wrapping up #Vague as... #Reassurances #Leaving #T Minus 5 Minutes - One Final Complication #Aww shucks #The Lunar Veil: Now departing Santo #Busy... too busy #Empty #Greetings #Collaborative Cooking #Finally Boots off Ground #The basics #Off to the Bridge #Long Flight Ahead #A Place for Everything... #...Everything in its' Place #Anxiety ... #Plenty to do ... #Jack in a box #Confidence was born from Assertiveness #Enigma- Weird Friend Requirements #Headlights #Between the docs farewell and the escorting of merchant #Man-e-fast #The Followup - Beginning #Useful #Waiting #Healing #Mildly Fascinated #Shafted #Stay off my bridge #On my own #History Lesson #Oh yeah... #No Touchy #Altar-cations #Getting Rileys Attention #I don’t tell you how to do your job... oh, wait, I do #Broken Sleep #Check up #Not at all #I don’t tell you how to do your job... oh, wait, I do the sequel #Are You Judged by the Mistakes for Which You Atone? - Part 1 #Are You Judged by the Mistakes for Which You Atone? - Part 2 #Busted #Darn she defused the situation #Probably not the best idea #Power Tools #No, the guns of mines #Captain's Orders #A beautiful beginning #Engine room follies #Pyromaniac #Fuming on fumes #Et tu, Vas? #Another Fine Mess #Need to get ahold of the situation #You did what? #Marking Territory #Sure... #Oh, the Fun.. #Fine #Really? #The Pissing Contest #No pissing in Medical or Engine room #Gentleman #Next Patient, Please.. #Soppin' #Hungry #Last Deckhand Standing #Trapped #Searching #Appreciation #Distillery #Pizdets #Still not a distillery #Come onnnn #No Distillery pt.3 #Tender #Old Wounds #Teach me #Who me? #Catwalk Confessions #Work #It's alright #And To All, A Good Night #Night cap #Meanwhile, Back on Santo... #Three Hours Til Touch Down #Welcome to Ezra / Much ado about Dillon #Making Acquaintances #Needs a plan #Where is everyone! #Muster #How MUCH trash ... #Only trash here is Russian #Shut Down #Spongeboy me bob #Makin' Hay While the Sun Shines #Not business #Getting to Know You - Part 1 #Getting to Know You - Part 2 #Still missing a few hands! #Late #Heading out #Leaving the LV? Part 1 #Leaving the LV? Part 2 #Leaving the LV? - Part 3 #SerraNO #Scut work #The Jade Monkey #Two Feds Walk Into a Bar... #Just Something She Had in the Trunk #Boxing day #Cooking up Drama #Lackeys and Lieutenants #Blink, Blink, Bang #Rex Nolan Day #Sacrificing Favors #Revisionist History #Rex Nolan Day Part 2 #Still Counts Sugerbear! #Busted ... #Leaving the LV? - Pt 4 #I, Captain. #What's in the Box? #Life of Dimitri #Leaving ON the LV #Double Talk #Fetch! #Come with me if you want to live #Back in a Box #Part of the ship, part of the crew #Get Me out of these Pants, Big Boy #Cheeki, with a side of breeki #M-oar boat themed puns please #I Like Big Boats and I Can Not Lie #Knot today, sailor #Bad Boys Pt 1 #Bad Boys Pt2 #Medicated #Dammit Doctor, I'm not a Doctor #Cue the Alliance #All Hands on Deck #Cue the Alliance Pt. 2 #Just Horsin' Around #How's this Captain? #Pissing Off the Alliance #What Happens when Kids take Mach 5 #Tit for Tat #Wake Up, Dillon #Back on duty #The Alliance Gets Into Jacy’s Panties #Tit for Tat 2: The Sequel - Retcon #Sheer Dumb Luck #Misinformation #This ain't no Kenny Roger's song (Galley Part 1) #We want the Truth and your Drugs! #Time for deception #A Bad Trip #Selfless #"The Slinky Vagabond" #The Ballard of Horsedick - Morthul of Izobilya #Bathroom Brawl #Galley - Part 2 #Exit the Alliance #Thank you kindly #Regret a la Blue Eyes #Help #A Roll of the Dice #Trash Fire #Unmentionables #Prepare for lift off #"Fight or Flight" #Never Squeamish #Don't you go dying on us Haddie! #A Poisonous Accusation #Time Versus Tired #Tetrahalcynate #Persuasive Sort #What a mess #Any Place to Sit #Big Pharma #All in the Mind #Mind the gap #Wakey Wakey, please no Shakey #And ... BREAK! #Need for Speed #Rest is Best #Helping Hand? #It's for the Children #Help cleaning #The Method Confirmed #Resurrection #Check Up #Silky Secrets #All This, and Kvass, Too... #A Routine Procedure? - (Surgery, Part 1) #Smooth Operators - (Surgery, Part 2) #Drinks and a show #Of Mice and Punks #A Drink With Friends #Unhappy Valentine #Number One is Number One #The Number Two List #Sorry Daddy, it's all True, I'm a Space Whore... #Let me Kvass you a question #Partners in destruction #Whats that button do? #Where do I start? #Shows Over! #Little Hands #"Squeeze" #Welcome to Valentine #Mach-ing the Past #Hard at Work #The Honeymoon Planet #A new landing #Always Pack Underwear... #Muster up! #Thanks is all #Keeping Up Appearances #Priorities!! #"We're going for a ride" #Behave #Orders, More Orders, Walking Papers #Not that kind of pain #Gill, won't you be my Junior Champion? #A simple queston #Welcome to Valentine... #Pre-Op #My Sugarbear! #Two Reasons #Nice trunk you got there #Visiting Hours #Whatever Leo wants, Leo Gets #A new assistant...sort of...helper more like it. #Risk Assessments #Down Time... #Return: interlude to creation #Into the Veil #The Bush Doctor #Hen-Leo #Curious #Good news, Gill - You're no longer 1 on the 2 List #Staying 1 on the 2 list #Misdirection #Last Warning, 1 with a bullet #A Nun and a Companion walk into a Tea Bar... #Time off for good behaviour #Ride Along #UnFair or Fun Fair? #Morgan Day 1 #Promoted! #A sexy Nun needs no costume #Vanishing #Like Father, Like Son #"You're Cordially Invited..." #"Rebel, Rebel" #Remind me why you're here? #Captive Audience #Intermission #Do the Job #You've got dirt on you #The Unfairground - Part 1 #Promises and Prodigal Sons #You're not wrong #Home, Sweet Cargo Bay #The Safe Word Is-- #But Wait, There's More... #Antiques and Adages #The Unfairground - Part 2 #The Unfairground - Part 3 #A Virtuous Man #Who let the dogs in -- And a New Recruit #You could eat on this #Gifts and Changes #Chasing Gremlins #New Reality? #Coming to Grips #Gone to the Dogs ... #The Bereaved #Don't mind the noise. #Of Coffins and Canines #On one condition #They ain't so bad! #Complications and Containment #On one MORE condition #Killing the Margin #Do all dogs like Mach? #Never a Dull Moment #Du bist meine Hündin!! #Witches, Thieves, and Corpses #Pfoten weg! #Catching up #A new low, and countdown to take off #What's up, Doc? #Dog Memories #Brown-Paper-Packages #Normal to Normal #Planning It Out #Flying Nun #The ship is BUZZING with Activity #Prescriptions #Give up the Deets #The Picture of Dorian Adler #Getting Worked Over #Mum's the Word? #DOA #Down, but not out. #Bye Bye Valentine #The Conversation #Death, Deceit, and Droggies #Haddies Up! #The El Vee greets the sun #Getting to Know You #Lazy bunch ... #It's gonna be a LONG flight #Where the Moon don't Shine #The Boat Whisperer #Where has my little drog gone? #Dawn of the Dentist #Found the dog ... a few other things #Puppy Dog Tales with Captain Keller #Craving the Truth and Yearning for some Sugar #Friends in Low Places #A Long Time Coming #Jacy's Overdue for Oral ... care #On Divas, Dentists, Droggies, and Demanding SOB's #Cuppa for your thoughts? #Stick it to Me #Truth is... overrated #The Widow's Watch #Prettifying Jacy's Mouth #Fah soh lah- #That Girl sure got a Pretty Mouth! #Bubbles? #The Truths of Comfort #Renovations #Drog in a box #Five Fingers of Death #Good Deeds for the Day #Dithering #How a Thing is Used #I'm Never Letting You Get Away #Mach-1 #Alarms #You had One Job #Sanctuary #Companions don't like being left Alone #Herding Cats and Dogs #Shuttlecock (And We're Back) #WWJWD #What did I just touch? #BEEUP…BEEUP…BEEUP…BEEUP… #Situation Familiar ... #Exposure #An Ounce of Prevention #Dog Duty #To the Vents and Back #Turning Wrenches #Walkin' The Dogs #Intruders #A perfect end to a bad day #Heroic Pants #Wrung Out, Meet Strung Out #Vas Jat, Formerly known as the Crew Chief #Drinking #Nightcap #Jacy has no Shame - Jacy needs no Shame #Your Ass is Showing #Breathe #Ripping off Band-Aids #Carcharodon Carcharias #Pranked #On Shots & Shooters #Gill's Tell All #Staying In Your Lane #A Peaceful Respite #Secrets #Cheese and Crackers #Heart to Heart #Old Two-Eyes is Back #A Fond Farewell #The Skyplex #Georgia Sun Farmers Market Station #A Quiet Drink - Day One Afternoon #Our Top Story #Phoning Home - Day One Afternoon #Skyhooked Punk- Day One Night - Day Two Morning #Adding Salt (water) to the wounds - Day Two Afternoon #Break Me (Day 2 Late Evening) #Observances - Day Two Late Evening #Bravo - Day Two, Late Evening #Target Acquisition - Day Two Late Evening #Active Duty, Client Snooty, Dazzling Booty #The Bad Idea Club #The Opposite of Nun - Day Two Morning 'til Evening #We sing the glory of Union #Skyhooked Punk- Day Three - Saving Vas Jat #Skyhooked Punk - Day Three - Tall Card #Skyhooked Punk - Day 3 - This That Rescue You Ordered?